Broken Peices
by Ferren-Z-one
Summary: When Kougaiji loses everything; there is always one person there to comfort him. Things are not what they seem. Can the broken pieces of Kougaiji's soul be mended? Can he overcome the rocky road that lays ahead? Dokugakuji X Kougaiji YAOI.
1. Shock and Sorrow

Its raining. Its always raining now a days. Perhaps...it is a symbol of my prince's sorrow and struggle. After all his hard work...all of his waiting...he ends up with nothing. I turned my head and watch our home burn to the ground. We were attacked by rebel forces and everyone escaped...no..not everyone. They only person that kept Kougaiji going, his one true source of happiness...his mother was gone. She was still sealed in stone and burned up in the fire.

I had to pull my prince away and to safety. Of course he struggled, cursing and kicking. Kougaiji was so determined to die beside his beloved mother. I'm his bodyguard and protecting him is my one and only duty. I wouldn't let the prince do something so stupid to throw his life away.

Yaone was tending to Lirin, who was burnt pretty badly while we made our escape. I glanced at them then my eyes turn to the red headed prince. He was on his knees still in shock. I could tell this was going to break him. The once bright flame is now dim and barely glowing.

Kougaiji lost his mother...

I know that feeling all to well. Though, I know it must be different because I was the one who killed my mother. Still..the sadness is the same.

Slowly I walk over to the redhead and kneel down beside him. "Kou" I say softly.

There is a moment of silence before Kougaiji speaks up. "Doku......."

I look down at him.

"She..she is gone" he whispers as the realization of his mother's death sinks into his mind.

"Yeah" I simply say. What else could I say? What can I do to ease my prince's suffering mind? What can I..do?

I snap out of my thoughts when I heard soft sobs coming from the red head. He is crying...I feel my chest began to hurt as I hear him cry. It is heartbreaking. I sit down beside him in the rain and mud. The rain is stinging my skin and eyes but at the moment I don't give a shit. I wrapped my arms around the prince and pull him tightly into my embrace.

He becomes silent and motionless unsure what is going on. My hands stroke up his back in a soothing manner. Kougaiji lets out another sob and begins to weep again. I could tell he was still bottling up his sadness.

"Kou..." I whisper in his ear. "Just...just..let it out. Don't hold back your emotions" I say. The prince is still for a moment. I stroke his head softly.

He nuzzles my chest softly and looks up at me with his violet eyes so full of sadness,confusion,anger,hate...and ever...fear. This is Kougaiji at his weakest. He seem so small and fragile...so broken.

I hold him tighter pushing his head softly against my shoulder. His nails dig into my jacket behind my back as he clung to me. He seems so innocent and child like. A side of him I never seen before.

He became still again and I look down. The prince as asleep. Everything that has happened must have been too much for Kou. I pick him up and carried him bridal style. Now we all needed to find a place.

"There is a village near by. We can stay there for awhile" Yaone says. She looks down at looks at the sleeping prince and looks back up at me.

"Lets go before we all get sick " I say pulling the prince a bit closer. Yaone nodded and walked beside Lirin. I followed behind the two.

An hour passed and we finally reached a village. Kou is still out cold. My eyes scan around the scenery and laying on the inn. The rain began to pound harder as we hurried to doors. Lirin pushed the door open.

Yaone walks over to the in keeper and begins to talk with him. I stand by the door watching the two talk. Soon the black hair woman walked over. "He says he only has two rooms so I told him we can share."

I nodded and Yaone leads Lirin up stairs to their room. I walked up the stairs and enter the second vacant room. I walked in and noticed that it only had one king size bed. So I guess I'll take the floor. No big deal.

Walking over to the bed I lay the prince on it. I remove his jacket and set it on a chair near by. I also remove his head band. The next thing I remove is shoes and socks. The only thing that was really dry was his pants. Those will stay on.

I pull a blanket over the sleeping red head. I moved away and turned my back to the prince. I removed my jacket that was soaking wet. I laid it on the floor. I remove my under shirt and ring it out.

"Doku..."

I hear my name being called. I turn and saw Kougaiji watching me. "Kou?" I asked walking over. "Go back to sleep." I say moving some hair out of his face.

"Who...do I live for now? Why did you have to pull me out of the fire?" he asks me. My eyes widen a bit at the question then close as I begin to think for a good answer. After a few moments I look at the red head and reached down wiping a few more tears.

"I pulled you out because ...I didn't want to see you die...and your mother wouldn't want you to die beside her. I think she wanted you to survive" I say hoping that was the right answer.

"I failed her..as a son" he mumbles.

"How can you say that? You fought countless battles doing everything you could so your mother could be freed. Her death doesn't mean you failed. "

The red head doesn't speak. He stares at me trying to process what I just said. "As who you can live for...that is easy. You have Yaone and Lirin, your people and me"

The prince blinks a few times and closes his eyes. I see tears roll down his cheeks. He smiled weakly and let out a soft chuckle. "You would be lost with out me ordering you around. " he says.

Did he just make a joke? I blinked and laughed. "You never ordered me around. Its not an order if you ask"

"Shut up" Kougaiji said looking away blushing over so slightly. I stop laughing and just smiled at the prince.

"Go back to sleep, skinny. You need it" I say. "I'm gonna sleep on the floor"

"Why? The bed is big enough for us both. The floor is dirty. Don't sleep on it."

" Are you inviting me to sleep with you?" I asked being perverted. Hey, Gojyo had to learn from someone.

I chuckled as Kougaiji's face turned bright red. I kick off my shoes and socks. I crawled into the bed and laid down beside the prince who was facing away from me. Is he embarrassed? That is so damn cute.

Kougaiji turned and laid on his side facing me. "Thanks" he says.

I blink a few times. "What for ? "

"Pulling me out of the fire and comforting me" he says.

"Anytime" I say with a smile. "I think you need more comfort"

"No, you just want to hold me" he says with a smirk.

"So" I said.

"Pervert"

"You like it"

"Shut up" Kougaiji says as he moves closer and rests his head against my chest. I wrap my arms around his body. I find my self blushing a bit when my hands rested on his bare back. I heard steady breathing. I look down seeing the prince was asleep again. I just smile and leaned down kissing the top of his head. A few moments pass and I find my self falling asleep as well.


	2. Ash and Dirt

**Hello everyone! This is foxsoul or Aka LittleRedKitsune. I'm really enjoying this fanfic I'm writing and I know its been a SUPER long time since I written anything. Its due to school,work family issues. I have some time now to write and I wanna see how far I can go with this fanfiction. Anyway for my fans on I have an IMPORTANT announcement. This chapter I'm about to write is the 3rd chapter in the fanfiction. The second chapter is on my DA account. (LittleRedKitsune) I didn't put it on because of the graphic mature scenes aka smex. ^^ So if you want to read it then hop,skip,jog on over to and find my gallery. Anyway enjoy the third chapter of Broken Pieces. -Foxsoul **

* * *

The sun finally came out in the morning. No more rain for awhile. I stir and wake up when the sunlight touches my eyelids. I let out a soft yawn and glance down at the sleeping prince laying beside me all tangle in blankets. His hair was a mess which I never saw it like that before. It is so damn cute.

Last night events play through my mind like a movie. I feel my face warm up due to the blush. I smile and lean down kissing his lips softly. Kougaiji's head moves a bit as he begins to wake up. His amethyst eyes open. The red head is looking up at me.

"Good morning"I whisper softly. He blinks a few times then smile a little.

"Hey" he says sitting up. I see his body tense and he falls back against the bed.

"You alright?" I ask

"Yes. Just a little sore"

"I guess I was too rough" I say.

I see him blush and look away. He is embarrass again. I wrap my arms around him. He turns and rests his head against my chest. "Are you still sleepy?"

Kougaiji shakes his head no. "No. I'm alright" he says. I can tell he is lying.

"Lets stay in bed all day" I say while a rub his shoulders a bit.

"Lazy" I hear him mumble.

"Think of this of a must needed vacation. You need to rest for awhile and relax. A lot has happen to you. Don't push your self" I say.

The prince looks up at me. I smile and kiss his lips softly. "Lets just go back to the castle or what is left of it"

I blink and nod. I get up and look for my clothing. I find them on the floor and I began to dress my self. Kou also found his clothing and starts to dress as well. Once we finish changing we head out of the room. I walk down the hall and knock on Yaone's door.

"Come in" she said.

I open the door and walk in. "We are going to the castle" I say. Yaone blink as he re-bandaged Lirin's wounds.

"Okay" Yaone said.

Lirin is half asleep on the bed mumbling about food. I smile and pat her head softly. "What a trooper"

Yaone smile weakly " she hasn't complain once about the burns"

Kou walks in and sits on the end of the bed. Lirin rubs her eyes and smile. "Onii-chan!" she hugs him. "Where are you going. I wanna go too!"

"No, Lirin. You're hurt and need time to recover." Kougaiji said patting her on the head.

Lirin stuck her tongue out. "Meanie!"

The red head sighs. "Just rest, you little brat" he said joking.

Lirin pouts and then smiles. "Just be careful,"

Kou smiles down at her and than got up. "we will be back later." he says to Yaone. We leave out the doors and out of the inn.

We walk in silence for a while. The sun was bright and it made me feel hopeful. Then Kou spoke up.

"We can't stay in that inn forever. There has to be another place we can stay until the castle is rebuilt"

I blink a few times and begin to think. "You have a point."

The red head turns and looks at me. I'm struck with an idea. " We can stay at my place. My old home. My village isn't too far away. I think its about a three day journey on foot."

Kougaiji blinks "Are you sure? Is it really okay for us to do that?" he asks.

I nod and smile "Yeah."

Kou looks a bit worried. "Okay, if you say so"

I smile and ruffle his hair. "Don't worry so much. You'll give yourself premature wrinkles"

"Shut up!" he yells and pushes my hand away. I just smile then laugh. He gets so mad easily. Its cute. Really.

We walk for an hour until we reach the once stunning castle, now burnt and nothing really was left. I see Kou dash off towards the wreck. I blink and follow behind. He kneels down and began to move some ash and brunt wood.

"Kou?" I ask kneeling down beside him. Kougaiji blinks and smiles weakly. He picks up his mother's ear rings. They are charred and dented but in one piece.

I touch his shoulder and he looks up at me. "Lets keep looking for some more stuff" I say. He nods and gets up putting the ear rings in his pocket.

I begin to look around to find anything of value. It took hours. We didn't find anything else. "lets go back to the inn" I say. Kou looks up at me with his sweet intoxicating eyes, fill with melancholic nostalgia.

I touch his cheek and kiss his lips. I'm trying to comfort him the best I can. It seems to work because he returns the kiss. I smile "Come on. You're cover in dirt and ash."

"You are too" he mumbles and follows me. I smile "I know."

It took us a good hour to return to the inn. W walk to our room and I sit on the floor not wanting to get the bed filthy.

"Grab a shower and I'll take one after you. " I say to Kou. He nods and walks into the bathroom. I lean my head back and close my eyes. Damn; I'm pretty tired. Kou finish his shower about twenty minutes later.

He comes out drying his hair only wearing his black silky boxers. I open one eye and scan his body. I blush a bit and smile. I get up and walk over grabbing the towel. He blinks a few times. "Hey! I wasn't finished!"

"Well, there is only one towel in the bathroom and you're using it. I need it now for my shower"I said.

Kougaiji rolls his eyes and grab the towel back and continue to dry his hair. I grab the towel back and smirk holding it up high. This brings back memories of me and Gojyo messing around. I tease Kou the same way I used to tease my little brother.

The red head pouts a bit and grabs a pillow and begins to beat me with it. I fall over on the floor laughing. He continues to beat me. "You ass!" he yells.

I laugh and pull him into a kiss. He drops the pillow and returns the kiss. I wrap my arms around him and hold him close. " You stink of sweat and dirt. Go shower" he says. I laugh and got up heading to the bathroom.

When I return from showering, Kou was staring at his mother's ear rings. I smile and walk over drying my hair. I'm only in my dark navy blue boxers. The red head puts the ear rings down on the nightstand.

I drop the towel and climb into bed. I get under the blanket and pull the prince close. "Lets sleep. " I say. Kou snuggles against me and we both are almost out like a light. Tomorrow we will head for my hometown.


	3. Taken and Limbs

He was taken. Taken from our bed in the middle of the night. The events play through my mind like a movie. Kou and I were sleeping soundly in the hotel bed. Then...the window shattered and two figures dressed in black appeared. I summoned my sword but the bigger figure pushed me back against the wall. What power...it made me numb and paralyzed.

I watch in shock as the smaller being grabs Kou by the hair. He struggles and tries to fight back but the smaller figure waves an hand and Kou is suddenly asleep. What did that bastard do to him! Then he feel a harsh pain in my gut. Everything is going black. I was knocked out.

Now I'm running through the woods. Searching for my taken prince. How could this happen? Why now? Why when he was still so breakable...why can't I protect him? I can not give up now. Kou needs me! I make haste and run faster. I could faintly sense the bigger being's aura.

I soon arrive back at the spot that castle once was. What is going on? Why here? I take in a breath and begin to follow the aura that is getting stronger. I walk farther and notice something strange. A door in the ground. A hidden basement? I walk to it and open it.

Kou was down there. I can feel it.

I jump out of the way as a demon tries to slash at me. "What the hell! " I yell. Then I notice that demons are the ones that didn't make it out of the fire. I back up a bit noticing the burns all over their body. They are dead.....

"Shit! I don't have time for this!" I yell. I begin to slash at them. They dodge and kick me down. What the fuck! How can they be so strong? I get up and noticed that I am surrounded. Shit. Just my luck. I can't die now. Not when I have Kou to protect! I growl and raise my sword.

Then...the demons begin to fall. I hear a clanking of a chain and smell smoke from a cigarette. Then I hear...

"Baka kappa!!! I wanted to finish them off!!"

I blink a few times and look up. I see my brother and the little monkey boy.

"Shut up" Gojyo says. He looks at me. " What is going on here? We make all the way to India and we find no castle. "

"I don't have time to explain! Handle these demons." I yell and jump down into the hole. I land on the ground. It is very dark so I take out my lighter. I flip it on and notice I'm in a tunnel. I begin to walk down it. I hope Kou was alright. Don't be dead...

I walk for awhile. It seems like forever. My eyes see a faint light. There must be a cavern here. I walk to it and is stop by huge stone doors. My eyes narrow and I push the doors open. I walk in and glance around.

My eyes widen when I see Kou laying on the ground. I rush over to him and kneel down. "Kou!" I yell. I check his vitals. He is okay. The prince is just sleeping. I smile. "Come on. Lets get the hell out of here."

I begin to pick him up until I feel heavy breathing against my neck. Then a growl. I turn my head and my eyes widen as I see some kind of beast behind me. It's claws sink into my side bashing me away from Kou and into a near by wall. I cough up some blood and growl. I get to my feet and summon my sword once again.

What the hell is that thing. It look mutated and freakish. Was it some king of deformed dog? The thing is so fucking huge. What ever it is... I have to kill it. I raise my sword. "Come and get me, you big ugly bastard!" I scream.

The beast snarled and stalk closer to me. It was going to pounce. It began to charge at me and I stand my ground. Closer and closer its getting. I raise my blade higher when all of the sudden a second beast appears. I stare with widen eyes as it bites down onto my arm. It tosses me into the air. I feel unbearable pain and glance at the monster's mouth.

Fuck...my arm..is completely rip off. I land on the ground with a hard thud. My body was growing numb. I lay still for a moment in my own puddle of blood. I glance over at the red head. He is beginning to wake up. Don't Kou...don't wake up yet...don't look at me like this.

The beasts are fighting over my lost arm. I summon my sword with my other hand and begin to get up. I still need to protect Kou. It is my job no matter what. I stumble closer to the red head. My body was going numb. Maybe I'm in shock...

"Doku...?"

It was Kou. My vision begins to blur. I'm going to pass out soon. I lose my balance and fall to the ground. The impact never came. I can feel my head resting against something soft and warm. I can feel Kou's arm wrap around me. I can hear him talking but I don't know what he is saying. I just want to sleep...and so..I did.

I wake up in a bed. I glance around and it was the hotel room. Was everything just a dream? I try to sit up but fell over. My right arm is missing. Well that answers my question.

"Don't move so much" I hear a voice say. It was the voice of my brother.

" Where is Kougaiji!" I ask noticing he isn't in the room.

Gojyo sighed and then smirked "He went with Hakkai to get more bandages. Relax before your brain explodes."

I rest against headboard of the bed. I sigh and smile a bit. " So we made it out..." I say. Gojyo lights up another cigarette. I take it from him and begin to smoke it. He frowns and lights another.

"Yeah. The prince had carried you on his back. He seem weak was well...when he got to the surface he passed out."

"Really? So I take it you and the monkey brought us back here." I say.

"Yup. The monkey wouldn't let us leave you guys there. He had a fit like a little two year old." Gojyo laughs a bit.

I smile weakly and glance at my missing arm. I guess I have to learn to use a sword with my left hand now.

"What happen down there?" Gojyo asks. " That must have been one nasty fight."

"I don't know. Two beings capture Kou and I went after them. I was led to the cavern under the castle...then these strange beasts appeared. There was only one at first but then the second surprised me and that is how I lost my arm. "

"Damn..." Gojyo said.

"The monsters...are fiends" said Kou who was standing at the door. He is holding a bag of medical supplies.

My brother gets up and walks out of the room. "I need a drink" he says as he leaves. I smile at the prince like nothing has happened. I motion him to come close. He walks over and sits on the bed beside me.

" Hey. Don't look so sad. I'm alright" I say. I wrap my arm around him and brought him close.

"You're not alright. You lost an arm because of me. I wasn't strong enough to fight of those two who took me." he said. I stroke his hair softly.

" I'm okay. I don't feel any pain." I say and kiss the top of his head. He is holding on to me. Clinging to me. I could tell what happen...it took a great toll on the prince. I lift up his chin and kiss his lips softly.

"This isn't your fault. Don't blame yourself. " I say. I ruffle his hair a bit. He blinks and stares up at me with his eyes. His beautiful violet eyes. Those eyes that makes my heart melt. I smile and kiss him again. This time he returns the kiss. I rest my hand behind his back pushing him closer to me.

I break the kiss. "You look so tired." I say. I watch as he rests his head against my chest. He nods slowly. I stroke his hair and pull him on top of me. I can see him blush. "Then...lets sleep." I say pulling the blanket over us.

The prince closes his eyes and drifts off in a peaceful slumber. I smile down at him and stroke his hair again. I sigh contently and close my eyes. I can hear the pounding rain against the glass of the window. It put me back asleep.


	4. Nightmares and Peace

I hear..growling..damnit! Not again! I won't lose to those damn beasts again! Never!.

"Never!" I scream as I sit up. It was just a dream...or in this case..a nightmare. I look down and look at the red head. He looks up at me with worry deep in those eyes of his. I begin to calm.

"Are you okay?" he asks me sitting up. I nod and let out a sigh. Kougaiji look down at my wound. " You're shoulder....the wound has reopened" he says.

I look down and notice blood on the sheets. The prince gets up and walk over to the nightstand grabbing the bag of medical supplies. I smile at him as he walks back over to me.

"Thanks for taking care of me" I say and kiss the top of his head. He looks away

"It's the least I can do. I caused so much pain for you" he says. I grab onto his wrist.

"Enough with that" I said with a stern voice. " You didn't cause anything, Kougaiji. Nothing that has happened to us is your fault."

Kougaiji looks up at me. "I'm sorry...it just feel like it is " he said softly. I grab his shirt and pull him close. He lets out a surprise gasp. I kiss him roughly. He is taken surprise. I pull away and stare down at him. I nuzzle him.

"You are strong...Kougaiji. Never doubt yourself" I say.

Kougaiji blushes a deep red. He glance to his side and began to tend to my bleeding shoulder. "How..can you act so strong...after everything that has happen to us...we are homeless.. you lost your right arm....Lirin is still hurt." he says.

" I'm strong because I have to be. If I stay positive we won't fall apart." I say. Kougaiji begins to clean the wound with some medical mixture of herbs and alcohol. Damn it stings!. I let out a groan. The red head looks up at me. I smile " it stings"

"Oh..just try to bare it" he says as he begins to bandage up my shoulder. I watch him and smile. He soon finishes and puts the bag back on the nightstand. I get up from the bed and stumble a bit. It is a strange feeling not having my right arm anymore.

"You shouldn't move, Doku. You need to rest" Kougaiji says. I smile and walk over to him.

"I need to get used to not having a right arm. I need to walk around a bit or I will go insane"

Kougaiji sigh "At least...come back to bed. We can start tomorrow."

I walk back to the bed and lay down beside the prince. I smile. He looks down at me and blinks. He lays back against the mattress. I'm laying on my stomach and so is he. I can feel his hand on my back. The prince was massaging it slowly and it feels so good.

"You are too good to me" I whisper.

"shh..just relax and fall asleep" he whispers back.

Kou can be so damn cute. I close my eyes. Kougaiji's touches feel so wonderful against my back. I let out a content sigh and begin to drift asleep.

Morning came and the sunlight touches my face. I begin to wake up. I hear yelling from the hall way.

"Come on! I wanna try at least one meat bun!! Stop being such a big meanie, Kougaiji!!!!!" That must be Goku.

"No! Get away!!!" I hear Kou yell. I sit up and laugh. Kougaiji open the door and blink.

"Good morning" Kougaiji says to me. He was holding a plate of food.

"Just one!!!!" Goku cried clinging to Kougaiji's legs.

"I said no! Go pester someone else!" Kougaiji said trying to kick the monkey away. I begin to laugh. Kougaiji smiles weakly at me and hands me the plate of food.

I begin to eat. Goku frowns and pouts. Kougaiji sighs "Will you let go now"

Goku does and sit at the end of the bed staring at me. I look at him and blink. He was giving me the puppy dog eyes. I give in and hand him a meat bun.

"Yay!" Goku yells and begins to eat. Kougaiji sighs and sits down beside me.

I look at the red head and blink. "I'm curious, Kou...how did you manage to carry me with the two fiends still alive?"

Kougaiji blinks and looks down thinking. "I don't really remember"

"You don't remember?" I ask.

The prince shakes his head no.

Goku finishes the meat bun and blinks. "I saw what happened" he says. Kou and I look over at the brown hair monkey.

" I follow you down after I took out those zombie demons. I saw those huge dog things circling ya guys and then all this fire appear. It was so hot and stuff. It surrounded you guys and burn those dog things to death. It was wicked awesome!" Goku explain.

"A fire?" I ask.

"Ya. It look like it came from Kougaiji, but he look like he was asleep."

"Asleep?" Kougaiji ask.

"Ya. It was like ya were sleep walking. Ya got up carrying Dokugakuji on ya back. I called ya name but ya didn't answer. Ya just kept walking. When ya got to the surface ya fell to the ground. Then Gojyo and I brought ya guys back here to the hotel."

"Where is Lirin and Yaone?" I ask. So this isn't the same hotel..we must be in a different village.

"Hakkai went to get them" Kougaiji said. "I told him where they are"

"Oh good. " I say. As long they are safe.

"Enough with the chit chat" Sanzo said as he walks in and sits down in a chair.

" Sanzo?" Goku asks.

" We want to know what happen at the castle. There is nothing left.." Sanzo said lighting a cigarette.

"Well...it happen so fast...a fire started out of no where. I don't know how it started so we assumed it was rebel forces" I say. Kougaiji was staring at the ground.

" We four mange to get out bur we don't know about everyone else" I continue.

"A fire? There is no proof of rebel attacks..." Sanzo said.

"What else could it be?" I ask.

Sanzo moves his eyes looking down at Kou. "I don't know"

I blink "I see...well it doesn't matter now...your mission is over." I say.

Sanzo lets out some smoke. " I guess..."

Goku blinks a bit " So I guess we all have to head back to china.."

"It seems like it" Sanzo says.

" What are ya all going to do now?" Goku asks me.

"Well..we are going to head to my home town for awhile. We will figure out something" I say.

Sanzo got up and left the room. Goku got up and follow the monk. I sigh and look down at Kougaiji. I reach over and ruffle his hair.

"Everything will be fine." I say with a smile.

He looks up at me with a unsure face.

"Lets go for a walk" I sat getting up.

He blinks "Is that wise? You are still hurt"

I nod and head to the door. I wobble a bit but soon get my balance. Kougaiji is close behind me making sure I don't fall. We walk out of the hotel and into town. It was a nice day so we are going to enjoy it.


End file.
